Making Enemies
by AvaMcKenna
Summary: Captain Aizen stood up dramatically, looking over us all. "I believe there are a few . . . reinstatements in order." First story 8 be nice! Note: NOT Aizen x Hinamori!
1. Prologue: Moment of Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, okiedokie?**

**A/N: This is my first story, okay? Be nice! 8) No flames.**

**Prologue: Moment of Hesitation**

"Momo, kill him!" I heard Toshiro scream.

I had to. I had to do it! The Captain was right there at the end of my blade. All I had to do was run him through. It would be such a swift and simple action. But my body rejected it like poison. It went against my soul's deepest desires, even as much as I hated them for even existing. The entities of what I wanted and what I knew that I needed to do were raging at war inside of me; the two opposing voices of reason I possessed arguing, making my head pound.

Captain Aizen grinned.

"Oh, come now Momo," he cooed,'You wouldn't really hurt _me _would you? Your own Captain?"

I froze, caught off guard. My initial thought was to say 'Of course not!', to deny the very existence of such an idea, but i quickly realized how wrong that instinct was.

Still though, my subconscious mind insisted that he _was _my captain.

"Momo, what are you waiting for?"

Toshiro looked at me with terrified expectancy. I'm not sure he realized it, but he was nodding his head slowly, encouragingly, the way an adult looks at a small child too scared to go on a carnival ride. The espada behind him held tight to the ties he'd used to bind his wrists together. It was a disturbing sight.

I was the last one, I realized with a start. There were no other shinigami left standing beside me. I had to be the one to do this; I _had _to, I ha-

That's when I blacked out.


	2. Reinstatement

A/N: Okay, so, for the confused ppl. Basically, I'm assuming that the soul society lost the winter war and it was Momo's fault (Yes, I was feeling particularly evil the day that I wrote this XD). I didn't really explain the plot in the summary so there ya go 8) Also, I know some of these characters should be dead but I used them anyway for the sake of the story, kk?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor would you want me to XD hehe

**Reinstatement**

ONE WEEK LATER

An espada came to lead me from my room, to the hall previously known as the 'Captain's Meeting Chamber'.

"Come," he ordered, softly but threateningly, as I looked at him distrust, no doubt, coloring my face. There was not even the tiniest hint of pity in his cold eyes.

I stood up warily, but followed without objection. He took a hold of the metal chains that now bound my wrists and throat, pulling me along like a _dog, _the cold steel cutting into the back of my neck. I glared at the back of his head as I remembered upon the frightening and confusing scene that I had woken up to a week earlier.

_All of the Captains and Lieutenants had been crammed carelessly into a dark, musty cell that we normally reserved for criminals that were going to be executed. Each of us had had a steel ring around our neck that, Kenpachi had thoroughly proved, could not be taken off. I had also found, much to my suspicions, that I was the least damaged out of our little group of survivors; Toshiro having, by far, the worst end of the deal. But rather than making me feel better, I just felt like more of a coward than before._

_ Nevertheless, they all still insisted that I was not to blame for what happened; That nothing could have been done, in the end, to prevent the outcome. That's not to say I didn't still blame myself, though._

_ They left us in there for several long hours, wondering what horrible atrocities could possibly be occurring on the outside. Then, one by one, we were each picked off and taken to our own separate who-knows-where._

_ I hadn't seen any of them since_.

My silent escort paused suddenly in front of the entrance to the Meeting Chamber, and, having not warned me, I nearly plowed into him. I took in a sharp breath in surprise. He turned, wordlessly dangling a small, silver key just mere centimeters from my face. My heartbeat quickened.

"I'm going to unlock you now, because Aizen-sama instructed me to do so," he informed me icily, his green eyes penetrating mine, searching for any hint of betrayal,"But if you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you."

I felt my face pale as the blood drained from it completely. I searched for my voice but it was nowhere to be found. I couldn't speak; only nod weakly, feeling the ever so slight urge to faint. But the next instant, the heavy brace was lifted from my neck, revealing my bruised collarbone. I shut my eyes in utter relief. It felt so exquisitely wonderful, to have the thing off, that I hardly even noticed the purple-gray splotches at all. The espada pulled the entrance door open, bringing me back to the present.

"Remember what I told you."

m-a-k-i-n-g-e-n-e-m-i-e-s

Everyone was there.

I'd expected as much (if they'd bothered to bring me then they must have gotten everybody else as well; what was I worth to anybody?) but some thing was off. My little group of surviving shinigami was there all right, but they all still had their rings on. Was I really considered _that_ little a threat that they didn't even bother to restrain me? And not only that but their hands were tied as well and none of them looked as though they had been treated as "well" as I had. I was immediately hit with another strong wave of guilt. Why should I get special treatment while they had to suffer? I started to walk toward them coyly.

"Momo."

I stopped cold at the sound of Captain Aizen's voice. _ Something is wrong with this whole situation, _a little voice in the back of my head informed me. I slowly turned my head and stared at the man mutely; waiting.

"Actually," he said seductively,"I would rather you sat up here by me. If you don't mind." He flashed his perfectly white smile, gesturing to the chair beside him.

He wanted me to sit by him? My heart stuttered uncontrollably. Those eyes were like magnets, pulling me toward him. I briefly imagined being so close to Captain Aizen that I could just reach out and-

No!

I shook my head, forcefully banishing the previous image from my head.

"I'd . . . rather . . . not," I said in a meek voice, choosing my words very carefully, before the thought could push it's way back to the forefront of my mind. I could not allow myself to think in the past. I had to stay in the present; remember what was happening _now_ and not what used to be.

"If you wish," Captain Aizen said sadly, making my heart sink. I quickly closed the rest of the remaining distance between me and the other shinigami before I was tempted to do something stupid that I would undoubtedly regret.

Captain Aizen stood up dramatically, looking over us all, relying solely on each other for what willpower we had.

"I believe," he started nonchalantly, his eyes briefly running over each of our individual faces. I could have sworn that his gaze had lingered slightly on me, but I told myself, insisted really, that I was just imagining things,"that there are a few . . .reinstatements in order." A frightening smile slid onto his face.

Izuru and Toshiro tensed on either side of me at these words; Rangiku made a low, growl-like sound that would've struck fear into the heart of even the bravest warrior. Everyone took an expectant step forward.

"Obviously," Captain Aizen continued, unaware of (or maybe simply ignoring) my comrades' reactions,"I will be replacing Head Captain Yammamoto. Gin Ichimaru will be returning as captain of squad three and Tousen will be returning as captain of squad nine." He paused for a moment to gauge our reactions.

"No," I heard Renji whisper loudly, as if it would change anything.

"The rest of the vacancies are to be filled by the remaining espada."

Grimmjow looked over then giving us an arrogant smirk as Captain Aizen stated this. Immediately, Renji made a move like he was going to try and attack him, but Rangiku held him back.

"No, Renji," she said evenly, just loud enough for us to hear, trying to calm him down. Grimmjow simply grinned even wider, gesturing Renji forward with his index finger. Taunting him.

Though not looking the least bit happy about it, Renji resigned himself to glaring hatefully at the espada. He may have been hot-headed, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that a fight right then and there was suicide, no matter how many would side with us.

"And, lastly," Captain Aizen concluded, completely unfazed by the event that had just transpired, as if it happened all the time," I believe it appropriate for me to go ahead and introduce you all to my new Liutenant."

He looked at me.

"Momo Hinamori."

m-a-k-i-n-g-e-n-e-m-i-e-s

A/N: Reviews make my day! I'm so freaked out about actually putting one of my stories out into the open for ppl to dissect and put under a magnifying glass so be nice! Props to anyone who can tell me Tousen's full name 8)

-B


	3. Choices, Choices

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Kudos to everyone who has read this far 8D I'm hoping the nervous feeling I always get before putting out a chapter is just temporary. Anyhooo, Read&Review! I'll love you for it XD Toodles!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, blah, blah, blah . . .**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Choices, Choices**

Toshiro stared at me, his mouth hanging open. I was too shocked to deny Captain Aizen's statement; too shocked to look even remotely opposed to the absurd and unexpected claim. Renji was more . . . open about it.

"What?" he mouthed silently, his eyes full of disbelief.

I shook my head in an attempt to shake off the momentary stupor that had come over me.

"But, I . . . what?" I said, almost incoherently, my eyebrows pushing together. I looked around desperately for someone who looked like they knew what was happening. Unfortunately, only Captain Aizen did.

"And what if she doesn't want to be your Lieutenant anymore?" Toshiro challenged, stepping forward so that his right shoulder was just in front of mine. I stood on my tiptoes so I could look around him, determined to be part of the argument. Captain Aizen smiled easily.

"Well," he said, looking confident in every word that he spoke,"Why don't we just let her decide that for herself, then, hmm?"

Toshiro paled at these words, turning to look at me. He had a frightened look in his eyes; Oh, I'd seen it before somewhere . . . then it hit me: It was the very same expression he'd had when I'd attacked him so long ago. He thought that I was going to betray them, my friends. I was hurt. Did he really have so little faith in me? But, now that I thought about it, I hardly deserved their trust at all. _Poor, little Momo,_ I thought mockingly, _so confused and frightened._ I hated that about myself. Renji seemed to be a little more confident in my mentality.

"Ha!" he laughed, without any real humor,"Do you honestly think that Momo would pick you over us?"

Captain Aizen ignored the question, instead turning his attention toward me.

"Think about it, Momo," He crooned,"Which would you rather have?"

I stayed silent, gathering my thoughts, which had been sent reeling at the way he'd said my name. I suppose I did a pretty good job keeping the emotions off my expression, though, because he continued without seeming to notice.

"To stay locked up in a cold, uncomfortable cell with these useless former captains and lieutenants?" He halfheartedly gestured toward my friends with distaste written all over his features,"Or," blinding grin," you could be a feared and respected lieutenant. With me." Captain Aizen added that last part on at the end, after a slight pause. I blinked.

"I don't . . ." Why was I hesitating? There was absolutely no reason for me to be. The obvious answer was 'no' . . . right? Maybe this was not as simple as it had seemed to begin with.

"You would, of course, be treated like a princess," Captain Aizen baited, his caramel eyes glowing."Can your friends give you that?"

"A princess . . ." I repeated softly, wondering if he really thought so highly of me. Surely _I _could never be any of those things that he was promising. Feared, respected, _royal._ That wasn't me. I was Momo Hinamori: weak, frightened . . . _unstable._ Nobody _feared _me. I could hardly control the new squad recruits, much less anyone that was actually worth directing. But still, the idea was kind of . . . alluring? I was disturbingly intrigued at the thought of being able to command people. It was not really something that I was capable of doing all that much.

"Anything you want," Captain Aizen assured me,"I can give you."

If it hadn't been for a small side-thought reminding me of my imprisoned friends just behind me, I would have caved right then and there. Captain Aizen's promise to give me anything that I desired had so nearly pulled me under that I could practically hear it rushing in my ears, threatening to drown out all logic and reason. But then I remembered what he had done to the people that I loved.

What he had done to me.

But that offer. _Oh, _it drug out desires from the pit of my stomach, so deep that I hadn't even realized they were there. Some that didn't have anything to do with the Captain at all. They refracted the scene in front of me, falsely causing it to not seem so bad. Without realizing it, I took an unconscious step forward. Captain Aizen grinned, pulling something seemingly out of thin air. He held the material out for me to take, allowing me to get a better look at it. I instantly recognized the small patch of cloth: a lieutenant's badge.

I shrunk back instantaneously, as if the badge were made of hot acid. All that I could think was, _this is wrong. _There was something so crooked about it, yet so _right._ Like this was the break that I had been waiting for my entire life. Still . . .

"I'll think about it-" I slammed a cupped hand over my mouth in horror as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Initially, I had meant to tell him 'no', but my lips betrayed me. My subconscious obviously had other ideas. I had to force myself to sneak a look over at my friends, for fear of seeing their reactions. They didn't disappoint. My friends, _the people I owed my life to, _looked for all the world like I'd stabbed them in the back. Soifon had tears running down her face. _What had they done to her? _The image of her crying was so disturbingly _wrong _that it momentarily distracted me. But only for a second.

Toshiro and Rangiku were the only ones who didn't have 'betrayal' written all over their faces. Toshiro looked highly stressed out, but expectant. (Oh, the guilt just kept piling on me until it was almost unbearable) Rangiku looked sad. Just sad. I felt another uncomfortable pang of regret.

"You may have all the time you need," Captain Aizen promised gently, snapping me back into the real world. "Now, Ulquiorra will take you back to your room." He snapped his fingers at the rather shady arrancar that had threatened me in the hallway. I frowned, not quite reassured at the thought of walking back to my room with _him._ He was just one more person that didn't like me.

Captain Aizen handed me the lieutenant's badge, which I took from him reluctantly.

"Just in case you decide," He said lightly. I held it gingerly, unwillingly, as if it were some dead . . . thing.

"Thank you, er . . ." I paused, unsure how to address him anymore.

"Aizen-sama."

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Oh my, what's that? *Gasps* It's the review button!**


	4. Double Edged

**A/N: Hello my sexy Fanfiction buddies! I have to say, you all make me depressed sometimes *sob* Nobody left a review for my last chappie! ****Reviews make me want to keep writing this story!**** Read&Review if ya love me! 8D (or more importantly, if ya love my story)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, yada, yada, yada . . .**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Double-Edged**

I stared up at the ceiling of my dark and empty room. Or, well, might as well have been empty anyways. It seemed cruelly unfitting for such a horrible and untrustworthy person to have the most comfortable living quarters. In my opinion, I thoroughly deserved to sleep out on the streets like a homeless child after what I had done.

The moonlight shone through my open window, illuminating the expensive-looking, gold-trimmed wallpaper that I despised so much. The hateful silver ornaments and gem encrusted pieces of jewelry that skewed across the dresser opposite my bed glowed hauntingly in the dark. It was almost as if they were teasing me by rewarding my carelessness with all the things that I didn't deserve. With the light from the night sky bathing my chamber, the whole world seemed so pale, still, lifeless.

Including me.

Toshiro had always been able to tell when there was something wrong with me because I lost all of my coloring and looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. I knew that that was exactly how I looked then.

I sat up, unable to fall asleep in this cold, unfamiliar place. The stars danced freely, mocking my confinement. I placed my palm to my forehead and closed my eyes forcefully, attempting to waft through my dangerously foggy thoughts.

The lieutenant's badge that Captain Aizen had insisted I keep sat on the nightstand beside my bed. I picked it up, much less guarded now that I was alone, turning it over in my hands. The material felt smooth and familiar in between my fingers. Without thinking, I breathed in the scent of the patch, sighing against my better nature. It _smelled _like him.

_I could be his again if I wanted to, _I thought. It was literally as simple as saying 'yes'. Things could still go back to the way they were. All that I had to do was put on this insignificant, little piece of cloth and that would be it.

Would Toshiro hate me for it? I didn't even know if he was capable of hating me, but I couldn't be sure. He had always been so hard to read. And, also, there was that one time when he had gotten upset at me for calling him by his first name. 'I'm not _Toshiro _anymore', he had said,'I'm _Captain Hitsugaya_.' We had hurt each other a lot that day, without really meaning to. My eyes involuntarily started to water; it was one of the many weaknesses that I hated about myself.

I did not doubt that Renji would despise me if I became Captain Aizen's lieutenant again. He had such a short temper for that kind of thing, even if his heart _was_ in the right place. Izuru simply wouldn't talk to me. He tried to hide it but I knew that fighting wasn't something that he enjoyed. He would never actually lay a hand on me, regardless of how stupid I acted. He just wouldn't have anything to do with it. As for Rangiku . . . I wasn't quite sure about her. There were times when she was one of the most understanding and forgiving people that I knew, but there were other times when Rangiku Matsumoto was downright terrifying. Her reaction was kind of up in the air as far as I could tell.

And, of course, the biggest unanswered question of all: Was being with Captain Aizen really worth losing my friends in return for it?

I shook my head, sighing. I needed to get away from all the uncustomary silence that resided there in my room. Without giving it much forethought, I quietly leapt through the open window to my right.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

A cool breeze washed over my face as I strode through the treetops. Instantly, the sharpness of the cold cleared my muddied thoughts. Everything became clear, defined. The branches of the full-grown cherry tree rustled as I landed on a particularly sturdy limb. I sat down, letting my tired feet dangle. The moon outlined the leaves and fragile pink blossoms in silver. My hair brushed softly with the wind against my cheeks before I tucked it conveniently behind my ears. Delicate chirps and muted cooes echoed in the air along with the sound of . . . footsteps?

I looked down inconspicuously from my perch to see a mop of choppy, blonde hair.

Izuru.

I watched him curiously from above, wondering what he could possibly be doing wandering around the Seireitei at this hour of the night. Or was it morning? Well, either way, it was an odd thing . . .

"I know you're up there Momo," he said out of nowhere. I shivered the slightest bit at his tone; he sounded angry. Gracefully, I jumped down from the quiet safety of my tree to stand in front of Izuru. His spiritual presence, which was normally dark anyway, was now so concentrated that it felt similar to watered-down acid on my skin. I stared at my childhood friend in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" he said dully.

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Well what, Izuru?"

He huffed impatiently.

"You Know what."

A nerve snapped in my head.

"No I don't, Izuru!" I said, more forcefully this time. He was getting a bit irritating. Was it my fault that he was always so vague? He sighed sharply, as if I were inconveniencing him by making him explain.

"Are you going to listen to your _real _friends, or are you going to go and run off to your precious Aizen, that's what!" he exploded. I blinked, reflexively stepping back. Izuru hardly ever raised his voice at anyone, much less outright yelled at them. He breathed heavily as I stared at him like he had lost it. He continued, his voice not losing volume even a little. "You need to hurry up and pick who's side you're on Momo, because I'm sick of this!"

"Maybe I've already decided!" I shot back without thinking or really even meaning to do so. Izuru's pushy accusations were really starting to irk me.

"Well, you should start acting like it then, because no one else can tell", he yelled and looked at me like I was mentally incapable of taking care of myself; like I was _less_ than he was.

That did it. I stepped forward offensively.

"DO _NOT_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed, lashing out to hit Izuru. I would have caught him right across the jawline, but a cool hand caught my wrist before I had the chance to hurt him.

"Both of you, stop," Toshiro commanded. I had no desire to argue with him, as it would have been a death wish. His eyes darted back and forth between the two of us, watching for any sign of a threat. "We can't start trying to kill each other now."

"Toshiro's right, you two," added Renji, who had appeared with Toshiro out of nowhere. "This is not the time to drive a wedge in between our friends. We have to be able to trust each other, at the very least."

I frowned at the amount sense he was making. I had really wanted to hit someone and, looking at Izuru, I knew that he felt the same way. I hated it when someone could out-logic my arguments.

"If I let you go," Toshiro spoke softly, this time to me only,"Will you promise not to attack anyone else?" There was the faintest trace of amusement in his voice as he asked the question.

I nodded mutely, my face turning an intense shade of vermilion. Must he constantly talk to me like a child? I _was_ the older one after all. True to his promise, though, Toshiro cautiously released my arm. I rubbed my wrist pitifully, turning away. This was _not _helping me clear my head.

"Momo . . ."

I turned swiftly, slightly guarded. Izuru refused to make eye contact with me as he forced out a strained apology.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't respond; only glowered distantly at my friend. I was seeing him in a light that I never had before and, in truth, I felt slightly betrayed, given-up-on; Even a little bit threatened by this new, not-so-subtle side of him. Could I really trust Izuru anymore? I wasn't so sure. And that little truth worried me more than anything else in the entire world: the fact that I wasn't even sure of my friends anymore.

"We shouldn't be out," Toshiro indicated logically,"It's not safe."

"I was leaving anyway," Izuru mumbled drearily, stalking off. The tension between us completely left my body as I watched him leave. I suddenly felt very tired; more so than I had been in a long time. My eyelids started to fall like syrup slowly creeping down the side of a glass jar. Toshiro came over and pulled my left arm over his shoulder.

"I'll take her back," he told Renji.

I half-consciously pushed my legs forward and, slowly but surely, we started to make our way back to my undeservedly lavish bedroom. I yawned delicately.

"You never _did _sleep when I told you to," Toshiro commented, with a defeated sigh.

"Mmm fine," I muttered. Then, out of the blue, and uninvited popped into my head and out of my mouth before I had the chance to even filter any of it.

"Toshiro, would you hate me if I said I loved you both?"

He stopped abruptly, fracturing our steady pace.

"I don't know what on Earth you're talking about, Momo," he said matter-of-factly, turning to look me in the eyes,"But I _do_ know that I will never hate you. For anything."

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Okay, so it was a LITTLE fluffy. But not much! You know what? I bet no one even reads my authors notes. I never do hehe 8) Oh well, it's worth a try. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! XD**

**Oh my, what's that? *Ghasps* It's the review button!**


	5. Traitor

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal people. I won't write one more chapter after this until I get a review from someone. It's probably not true, but I get the impression that nobody reads my story which makes me want to stop writing all together. I'm down on my knees here people! Also, one more thing: Don't worry! This is not a "Momo gone evil" story, and this is not an Aizen/Hinamori pairing either! She's just confused at the moment but that won't always be the case.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Please! If it was you all would be **_**very, very afraid. **_**Haha.**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Traitor**

I stared blankly at the hand-written note set carelessly on the top of my desk, that had definitely not been there when Toshiro had dropped me off the previous night. An insignificant part of my mind briefly wondered who they could have sent that was quiet enough to deliver it without waking me. Though, now that I thought about it, I had always been an exceptionally heavy sleeper. I suppose Yammy could have been sent to do the job and I wouldn't have so much as stirred under the fine sheets of my bed. I reread the letter once again, praying that maybe I had simply misread or misunderstood the words . . . the first five times.

_M. Hinamori,_

_Aizen-sama has requested your decision on last night's subject when you arrive at today's meeting in the former Captain's Hall. Be on time._

Nope. I sighed wearily, letting my head bow. Still the same indifferent letter that it had unmistakably been the first time I'd read it. Whoever had written it clearly didn't understand that this was the single most life-changing decision of my life. But could I really expect an arrancar to care? Obviously that was taking hopeful a little to far.

Unwillingly, I forced myself to look at the clock that hung up on the wall. It's _ticks _and _tocks _were resounding inside my head, bouncing off the walls of my mind and echoing mercilessly. It was as if I needed a constant reminder that in _fifteen minutes_, I would be making half the Seireitei my enemy. And the worst part was that I still wasn't sure _which _half that would be.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

It had taken nearly all of my allotted fifteen minutes to mentally ready myself. I had considered going through it all in my head a few more times but I refused to be late to the meeting; It would only make me seem like more of a coward. So I all but tiptoed meekly down the sterile, white hallway, attempting to convince my self of what I was doing and, still, wavering uselessly back and forth between my two options. I wondered, briefly, if maybe I suffered from a decision making problem. It certainly seemed that way from the outside.

Either way_, _I thought, I would be making enemies for myself. It was my one, pitiful comfort out of all that was running through my head then; the only half-hearted excuse that I'd had time to more or less make up for myself. That small fact was what helped to secure my resolve even more. Either way, I would be going against someone; betraying them.

Either way, somebody would be mad.

I halted nervously in front of the Meeting Hall, vaguely considering the idea of running away once more. Surely nobody would notice if I went AWOL. Poor, little Momo Hinamori would simply go missing and be forgotten. Well, if Kisuke Urahara was still in the world of the living . . . I shook my head. It would be so easy to just go into hiding. I was almost positive that they wouldn't even send anybody after me. But that was just the sort of weak thing that "poor, little Momo Hinamori" would do. So, as much as I wanted to, and I did, I couldn't leave. If I ever hoped to get rid of this weak and useless pretense that so many people had on me, then it would be the opposite of helpful to go and run away like a coward. And, besides, my friends were trapped in there too and there was no way I could just abandon them like that.

Clearing my expression to the best of my ability, until I was sure that no emotions of fear or betrayal were showing through, I pushed open the door into the Captain's Hall. I was immediately met by the eyes of every one I'd ever known and cared about, and then some. And every one of them had their eyes fixed, staring, shocked, at my left arm. Everyone in the Meeting Hall. All except for Captain Aizen, who had his usual grin about him as he spoke.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Hinamori."

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

It took a few dangerously silent seconds for everything to set in before the yelling started, but once it did it came at me like open fire. The shinigami were yelling at me and at Captain Aizen. The arrancar were yelling at the shinigami and Captain Aizen. And the Captain sat there watching like it was his favorite program. If it were possible for me to shrink back any more than I had been when I had initially walked through the door then, believe me, I would have. Several people yelled my name, which was the worst, others things like 'traitor' and 'coward'. I had known, really, that that would happen, but the lieutenant's badge still felt like it was giving me third-degree burns.

I chanced a small look to the side and instantly wished that I hadn't. Renji, Hisagi and, of course, Izuru were all yelling things in my direction that I was pretty sure I didn't want to be able to hear. Soifon stood toward the side, seeming slightly off balance as she gazed off into space, looking dead behind the eyes. Rangiku wasn't too far off that either as she shook her head mechanically.

Didn't they realize? Captain Aizen was going to make things so much better than they were before. He just wanted to give the hollows a purpose, a second chance. He was trying to eliminate the problem that we had blatantly slaughtered for centuries without even a second thought. That was the whole reason he was doing any of this and . . . and he asked me too. I was incapable of telling Captain Aizen 'no'. Like right then when he asked me, through the complete and utter chaos that could have no doubt gotten me injured, to come to him. He asked, I obeyed. It was the natural order.

As I walked the deadly center line toward the Captain, I could hear two very different things going on on either side of me: To my left, there were muttered curses and low growls that were definitely not meant to be private. Though, whether they were directed at me, the arrancar or the entire situation in general, I couldn't be sure. To my right, however, there were muffled snickers and taunts from the none-too-humble arrancar. I felt like I was standing in the middle of a game of dodge ball, effectively being pummeled by both sides.

I stopped obediently in front of Captain Aizen, then decided it would be polite to bow. I got several hisses at that gesture, obviously most of which came from the shinigami side of the room. I mustered up my 'brave' voice as best I could before I attempted to speak.

"I accept your offer Aizen-sama." I said, immensely relieved that my voice had not broken or even quivered a little."I will be your lieutenant . . . again."

Captain Aizen flashed a dazzling smile in my direction, as if my words were the ones that he had been eagerly waiting to hear his entire life, and succeeded in making my heart stop altogether."I knew you would."

He picked himself up off the Head Captain's old chair and started to walk toward me. My already searing body temperature rose with each step as he approached, and I'm pretty sure I almost had a heart attack when he took my shoulders and turned me around gently so that I faced the direction I'd come in. And I suppose it didn't help my already screwed-up heart when I felt his fingers pry the tie off that held my hair in place. Suddenly, my dark, curly locks had fallen over my shoulders. When had it gotten so long? I couldn't even remember the last time I'd had it down like this. I gingerly pulled at a strand, observing it.

"It suits the new you," Captain Aizen commented. Well, now that I thought about it, maybe having my hair down wasn't so bad after all. He stepped around me, to instead address the entire Meeting Hall, now. I cringed expectantly. This was the part I had definitely not been looking forward to. The Captain waited patiently until he had their full and uninterrupted attention; something I did not appreciate.

"From now on, you are to address her as Lieutenant Commander Hinamori," I felt a strange and uninvited satisfaction upon hearing those words,"You will _all _treat her with respect and do whatever she asks of you." He threw a meaningful look toward the arrancar side of the room. Obviously, they were a bit more stubborn than the shinigami on being given orders. I felt a rare smile tug a the corners of my mouth.

It was erased, though, as I made eye contact with Toshiro for the first time that day. His eyes, though he definitely tried to hide it, were filled with a kind of painful understanding. Though, of what, I was not quite sure. And, although he appeared more or less indifferent to all the others around him, I could see that something was off; that something was wrong, but for the life of me I couldn't quite grasp what it was.

As though he sensed my gaze focused solely on him, Toshiro turned to meet it. I expected him to quickly clear the emotion from his face once he realized that I had been watching him, but he did not. If anything, the eye contact seemed to crack whatever was left of his half-hearted facade. Somehow, that look on his face was worse than if he had been outright screaming at me. I would have rather he had been because then I would have gotten what I deserved, rather than that _un_deserved forgiveness that was already seeping into his eyes. At least then, I wouldn't have had to feel like I had failed him.

_What were we fighting for? _I thought suddenly. Why was it that every time one thing started to finally come together, another had to break and fall apart?

I turned away from Toshiro, not wanting to have to see his disappointed but forgiving glances in my direction. It didn't help much, though, since the next thing my eyes fell on was Izuru, shooting me death looks. I glared back at him (though probably looking childish) not about to back down the way "_troubled, little Momo Hinamori"_ would have only a week prior. I was sick and tired of constantly being thought of as 'the weak one', 'the unstable one', 'the damsel in distress,' Those days were over now. I held my head up defiantly.

"Do you have a problem, Izuru?" I asked gently, yet somehow threateningly, delicately raising an eyebrow at him. A part of me wanted to giggle like a little kid at how different I could sound when I wanted to, but something told me that that would ruin the moment.

"The hell I d-" His words halted as Renji grabbed his arm and gave him a look that even Kenpachi would be a bit wary of.

And, as I stood there, in between two opposing sides that would love nothing more that to have at each other's throats, both of which I loved a little more than I should, I couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of a war.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN!**

**Okay. I feel better now. On to the A/N!**

**Yes, I am aware that Momo's hair isn't really curly but every time I picture her with it down in my head it's always kind of a wavy/corkscrew style. Also, she may be a little OOC, but remember that Momo is going to change a lot over the story. She is SUPPOSED to start to not sound like herself. I hope y'all like what I do with her character,though. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY! XD**

**Come on. You know you want to click that pretty little review button right down there. *hint, hint***


	6. Night Drills

**A/N: Woohoo! Divprince has saved the day 8) Thank you so much, I adore getting reviews. So, since I'm in such a good mood now, I've decided to put up this chapter a bit early for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, et cetra, et cetra . . .**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Night Drills**

The training grounds were dead silent. Not a sound could be heard for miles. No movement; no sign of life. But, of course, that was obviously something that was to be expected at one o'clock in the morning.

I stepped out to the center of the practice area, gripping Tobiume's hilt and praying that nobody walked in on what I was about to do. There was a reason that I'd picked the middle of the night to come out here. Well, several, actually. I wouldn't be bothered by anyone, being the most prominent and most obvious explanation. The training would be that much quicker and easier as long as nobody got in the way. I could push myself to the outermost limits without anyone getting worried about 'poor, little Momo' hurting herself. Besides, I didn't want anyone to know about these midnight practice sessions. Not just yet, anyway. I wanted to be able to build up my strength and improve my unappreciated skills in secret. Then I could hurl it at them all at once. And lastly, due to my more recent . . . actions, being out and about around certain people would have caused problems.

So there I was, standing in the middle of a deserted training area at midnight, without the slightest idea of what I was supposed to be doing. I held Tobiume out to the side, looking down as if the ground held all the answers that I needed.

_How to begin . . ._

I had had an epiphany earlier, as the Captain pulled my hair tie loose. I had realized that if I ever wanted anyone at all to look up to me, then I had to do the unthinkable; what so many shinigami didn't think that I, of all people, was even remotely capable of. I had to become stronger than all of them. Every single one of the people who had ever put any sort of doubt in what I could do if I really wanted to.

Problem was, I had not the slightest sliver of an idea on how to go about doing that. It was supposed to be a more or less natural process; something that you didn't particularly _need_ somebody to help you with. But then again, it seemed that almost everyone else that I knew had had assistance in some form of another. And since when did anything ever come natural for me?

No, I sighed. I couldn't be that way; not if I wanted to get anywhere with this. That was my other goal as well: drop the scaredy-cat-can't-do attitude. I huffed, swinging Tobiume at the nearest wooden opponent that I could locate with all my might.

Nothing happened.

I swung again, this time trying to put my entire body into it and remembering to follow through.

I frowned. Nothing.

I had once seen Captain Soifon slash one of these completely in half with a minuscule flick of her wrist as she casually walked through the grounds. And she hadn't even been _angry._ It was as though she had done it on a whim, without planning on doing so, which was actually probably the case.

I attempted a swing from a different direction; one that would allow me to put more force behind the swing. As my blade, once again, made contact with the deceptively tricky wooden opponent, a small chip flew off and nearly fit me in the head. I grinned, impractically pleased with myself for managing do accomplish such an inconsequential feat. But the satisfaction didn't last. I had a long way to go if I ever even hoped to get anything out of all this.

My mind briefly wandered back to the first day of my second year at the shinigami academy. Sword-handling class had just gotten out and I was on my way to lunch, looking forward to seeing Renji and Kira again, when two boys stopped me in the hallway. They started teasing me about how I should have just dropped out when I'd had the chance; that I would never make it anywhere at the rate that I was going. I told myself to calm down; that I would show them one day, but the more they taunted and mocked me, the more I started to wonder if maybe they were right.

Of course, in the end, Toshiro managed to scare them away, running and squealing like little girls. He also insisted on promising me that none of what they said was true and that I would be a great shinigami one day. I smiled at the endearing memory of him, then shook my head. Right, focus. I had to focus.

I tried to think about what all the others did differently from me when they went after an opponent. Well, I did always admire the way that they always seemed to be so deliberate in their strikes; so precise.

I struck out again, less blindly, this time with a definite target in mind, as opposed to lashing out blindly and hoping to hit something. To my astonishment, a slightly larger chunk flew off the wooden practice dummy. _Here we go,_ I thought.

This was going to be a long night, for sure.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

"Oi!"

I spun around sharply, defensively. Izuru was storming toward me at an alarming speed, his fists clenched forcefully. Immediately, I went into defensive mode, which was starting to become a natural reaction at just the sight of him. The tightening of my muscles; the pounding of my chest. I held my head up, still trying to get used to the excess hair that insisted on falling in my face every time I looked down. Not only did it make me look more confident to have my head held high, but it also served to effectively keep the dark curls out of my already questionable vision.

"Well, I guess you chose your side alright!" he fumed, throwing his hands out in anger. I glared at him, my face puckering childishly.

"You're the one who told me to." I said evenly, marginally more in control of myself than I had been the first time he'd confronted me. I suppose it was because I had been expecting this one.

"Sure, but I thought you would have the decency to pick the side that actually gives a crap about you!" I narrowed my eyes, opening my mouth to speak, but Izuru cut me off, speaking with a kind of desperate undertone, now."Damn it, Momo, you can't even tell your friends from your enemies anymore!" I waited a moment before trying again.

"Are you done now?" I inquired softly. Izuru didn't reply; just gave me a funny look that I had never seen him wear before.

"What?" I asked, taken aback by the expression on his face. He appeared almost sad behind the mask of anger that he was trying so hard to hold on to. It was the kind of look that _my _Izuru would give me, rather than this new, bottled up form of my friend. He shook his head, looking defeated.

"You're not the same."

I was about to say something rather snappy back at him, but it took me a second before I realized what he had said.

"Well, you're not exactly-I . . . but, if . . . how?" I demanded smartly. I sure had a way with words.

"You're just . . . one of them now," he amended, sounding beaten. I groaned loudly; impatiently.

"Our side, their side, us, them!" I fumed, fed up completely with all of it."There is no 'us' and there is no 'them'!" Izuru just shook his head once again, as if he couldn't bring himself to argue the point any longer; as if he didn't even have words for it anymore as he turned to walk away, only bothering with one last sentence as he departed.

"You're blind."

And that was when I knew that Izuru Kira would not be talking to me again.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Annnddddd, that's a wrap. Sorry this chappy was a little short, but I promise you'll love the next one! Read&Review people!**

**Cookies to anyone who can figure out exactly what Momo is trying to do! (though I probably made it painfully obvious anyway)**


	7. How About Now?

**A/N: Hola pplz! So, um . . . okay, I got discouraged. I started writing White Fire as a side story just for fun, but then it started getting even more reviews than this one so I kind of, er . . . made this my side story instead. What can I say ? I love the ppl who review my story, so review everyone!**

**Hasta la pasta!**

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Only 1 winner per household. Do not disturb. All models are over 18 years of age. Apply only to infected areas. If condition persists, consult your physician. Take two of these and call me in the morning. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Now with new plastic applicator. High altitude directions-increase cook time by 10 minutes. I do not own Bleach.**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**How About Now?**

"Oww-"

I immediately clamped my hand over my mouth, cutting off the painfully loud vocal reaction that came with running face-first into a wall. A wall that I apparently hadn't been aware of until right about then. I rubbed my forehead pitifully, already feeling a goose egg. The light touch sent shocks, making my head pound. Obviously, my ability, or lack of ability really, to see in the dark hadn't improved all that much in the past few years. I thrust my hands out in front of me, providing some kind of barrier for anything else that I was in danger of slamming into.

I edged along the wall, more slowly now, mentally slapping myself for having such stupid ideas. It happened every, single time. I would have this great burst of spectacular inspiration, and run off without a second thought, only to have my parade rained on by something dumb like not being able to see six inches in front of my face. Honestly, I never thought anything through anymore; just ran off of pure instinct.

Suddenly, my foot caught something strewn haphazardly across the ground, and I, being my graceful self, fell right on top of whatever it was. Luckily for me, the thing broke my fall quite nicely. In fact, it was surprisingly cushiony. I clumsily pushed myself up using my elbow.

"Ow!"

I squealed, practically shooting four feet in the air as the squishy object under me made a _sound._

"What do you want with me?" I demanded, my blood draining.

"Mmo- . . . yrr on mry frce."

Hmm. Funny, that fluffy thing sounded suspiciously like . . .

"Oh, Toshiro!" I exclaimed, getting up wobbly and trying not to step all over my best friend. "I'm sorry! I thought you were - Hey, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" I felt one of Toshiro's hands grip my shoulder, steadying me, while the other went over my mouth to keep me from speaking. I angrily demanded that he let go but my protests just sounded like mumbled gibberish through his fingers, so I doubt he understood any of it.

"Calm down, Momo," Although I couldn't see Toshiro at all, I could imagine the eye roll he was giving me simply by the tone of his voice. "You'll wake the whole building up in five minutes at the rate you're going."

"Hmph," I sighed sharply, but lowered my voice regardless. "Don't you have a bed?"

"Yes," Toshiro said in a hushed tone. "But Rangiku doesn't, so I let her use mine."

"Oh," I said, a strange, bittery feeling filling my stomach. Of course, he _would_ let Ran use his bed. She was his lieutenant, after all; his second. I briefly wondered if Captain Aizen would do the same for me, if put in the situation that Toshiro was in. _Of course he would_, I told myself. He cared for me.

"What are you doing here, Momo?" Toshiro inquired, bringing me back to earth. I hesitated. No "What's wrong with you, Hinamori?" or "Get out of here, Traitor!" He was acting as if he still _liked _me, which I knew very well was not the case. After all, how could it be. He must have been half-asleep, I decided, of he would have kicked me out of there the minute he saw me within ten feet of him.

I remembered all too well the way Toshiro had shunned me the last time. He wouldn't talk to me at all; wouldn't even look at me. The thought of him being like that all over again made me want to cry.

But I couldn't.

Because that would be weak.

"Um . . ." I started, unsure how to phrase what I actually wanted to ask. I improvised. "Well, you see . . . let'sgooutsidethere'smorelight." I blurted out the last sentence in a not-so-affective attempt to stall for time.

"Whatever you say, Momo . . ."

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

I savored what little that I could actually see as we stepped outside the barracks. The felling of dread, all but gone for a few precious moments, was now seeping back into my consciousness once again.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here now?"

Unwillingly, I turned to look at Toshiro, wringing my hands frantically to give them something, anything, to do. My body tensed uncomfortably and you would've thought, by the looks of things, that I had Attention Deficit Disorder. He looked kind of beautiful in the moonlight. His intent eyes glowed silver, like the reflection off of starlit snow. He stood with his arms crossed and one thin eyebrow raised expectantly. I opened my mouth to spill the truth, but chickened out. _Again. _

"I just . . . get so lonely in my room," I offered, making it sound like a question._  
_

_Darn._

Toshiro leaned forward and squinted at me, his mouth slightly open, making me feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. I looked down and fidgeted with my too-long sleeves, refusing to make eye contact. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're lying," he said finally, after a long silence. Alright, so . . . maybe he wasn't half-asleep after all. I sighed internally. That was the problem with trying to lie to someone who's known you your whole life: You can't.

Still, I tried.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I challenged, putting on my best 'skeptical face.' Toshiro just smirked.

"Your voice shook, you were fidgeting and you wouldn't look me in the eyes," he answered promptly.

I glared. Stupid know-it-all.

Despite himself, he seemed to find my anger pretty amusing because a hint of that old 'I'm-a-child-genius-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it' smirk pulled tauntingly at the edges of his mouth.

"Why won't you tell me why you're here, Momo?" he asked again, still smirking.

"Because . . ." I gave in wearily. "Because you'll just tell me to quit being stupid and go home." It was exactly the sort of response that I always got from him. This time would be no different than any other.

"Momo . . ." he complained, looking up at the sky, as if the answer could somehow be found there instead. I shook my head and pressed my lips together stubbornly. No way was he going to be getting _this_ one out of me. Toshiro sighed sharply at my silence.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then I'm going back to sleep," he said, turning to leave me. If there was one thing I did not want, it was to be left by myself outside the barracks. I waited just a few more moments to make sure that he was not just bluffing. He wasn't.

"Oh . . . okay, fine," I said quickly, not at all keen on being left alone in the dark. I waited another short moment before speaking, closing my eyes and taking in a slow, deliberate breath.

"I, er, had to come and make sure you didn't hate me, now," I admitted, talking a little too fast. "Izuru sure does . . ." In the dark, I could just make out the movement of Toshiro crossing his arms and frowning in disapproval as I spoke.

"Hmph. So _that's _what this is about, huh?" he asked indifferently, sounding a bit disappointed, as if my question was hardly a call for distress. I nodded, giving him a serene look. Wasn't that enough to be concerned about?

"Weren't you paying attention at all the other night, dummy?" Toshiro scoffed, going all 'protector' on me. "You asked me the same exact question." His voice, to anyone else, would have sounded impatient and slightly rude, but I knew him well enough to recognize it as Toshiro's way of reassuring me. If he sounded sure of himself, then he figured that I wouldn't worry so much.

"Fine," I sighed, deflating. "Just checking." He snorted.

"Well, I gave you an answer, so go to bed now and get rid of those purple rings." I smiled. To anyone else, his farewell sentence would have been horribly insulting.

But I knew better.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**A/N: Reviews make the world go 'round! (or at least in **_**my **_**world they do) Read&Review!**

**Click the pretty button! Do it! DO IT!**


	8. Who's Next?

**A/N: Wtgf? (What the grapefruit) An update? Yes! I'm updating Making Enemies! 8) **

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Freshest if eaten before date on carton. Do not disturb. Please remain seated until the ride comes to a complete stop. Return your seatback and tray table to their normal upright position. Your seat cushion can be used as a flotation device. In the event of decreased air pressure, oxygen masks will pop out of the top of your monitor. The call you have made requires a 20 cent deposit. I do not own Bleach. 8P**

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**Who's Next?**

I knocked weakly on Captain Aizen's office door; so softly, I wasn't sure he'd even heard it until his voice sounded from behind the wooden divider, making my heart falter embarrassingly.

"Come in."

My creepy arrancar escort, who I now knew to be Ulquiorr Ceifer, had caught me on the way back from one of my late-night practice sessions. At first, I was afraid that he was coming to call me out on what I was doing, but he was simply there to inform me that the captain wanted to speak with me when I got the chance. Needless to say, I was so relieved that I almost breathed out a sigh of relief and gave myself away.

I pulled the heavy mahogany door open, taking note of how noticeably easier it was to move since I'd last been there. It was one of the many subtle differences that had revealed themselves lately. The difference pleased me, proof of my ever-growing strength. It wasn't much, but it wasn't as if I needed much to make me happy anyway.

"Momo," Captain Aizen said, looking up, his voice quietly surprised. "You're early."

He was sitting on a burgundy office couch near the vast library of books that he was always so fond of. His legs were crossed and he was reading under a lamp, the only light in the room as far as I could tell. It took me a minute to get over his appearance. He had his old glasses on - apparently he _did_ need them for something - and his hair was messy, as if he had just woken up from a long nap. Then I remembered that it was past midnight.

"I'm sorry, Captain," I said, looking down to hide my blush of emberassment, my voice hardly above a whisper. I'd always been far too personal with Captain Aizen than was respectful; overstepped my boundaries time and time again. I was sure he got tired of it.

"Don't be," he said reassuringly, smiling warmly and gesturing for me to come and sit across from him. Now, with nobody around to disapprove of my actions, I went forward without a second thought. Captain Aizen sat the book he had been reading on the stand that held the reading lamp next to the couch. I waited, biting my lip.

"I was just doing a bit of reading," he promised me, "Nothing important."

I felt myself slowly start to relax, the way that I used to when Captain Aizen would call me to his office. I had no reason to be nervous, after all.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at me as if my health were the most interesting and vitally important thing on the face of the earth.

"Much better than I have since . . . er, in a long time," I answered truthfully. I didn't specify since _when, _though. That was a dangerous minefield that I didn't dare venture into at the moment. And besides, it was behind us now . . .

"That's good," Captain Aizen replied, looking very glad of that simple and unimportant little fact, "Because I was going to ask a favor of you."

My posture straightened out as I sat up eagerly at the chance to get to prove myself. This was what I had been waiting for: to finally be of some actual use to somebody.

"Yes, Captain," I swore, my eyes wide in expectation, "Anything."

He laughed softly, making both my strength and my heart melt.

"I'm glad you feel up to it," he chuckled, watching me with adoration. "It's not much."

He turned and put his glasses in a small black case beside him and I assumed that he was going to bed once I left. I started to feel a bit self-conscious again, as if I were being a hindrance by accident again. I always was.

"Seeing that your kido abilities obviously surpass my own," I frowned. Did they? Not likely. "I was wondering if you would mind giving the arrancar a small demonstration class." He smiled at me in apology, seeming to think that he'd done something wrong. "Kido is similar to cero, and I figured that they would do well to learn from the best." I looked down at my feet at that statement, blushing furiously.

"No," I said. It was hardly a challenge at all. "No, I don't mind."

Captain Aizen smiled. Not his new, slightly frightening smile, but the same one he used to give me.

Before everything went wrong.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

I wrung out my uselessly damp hair as I speed-walked toward the training grounds. The kido demonstration was in five minutes, and I was hopelessly late, as usual. I relaxed my pace a bit once the practice area came into view. Captain Aizen was waiting in the middle of my dusty clearing with a group of his most skilled arrancar. I recognized Ulquiorra and Grimmjow instantly, and decided to steer clear of their side of the group.

I hastily jogged up into view, an apologetic expression on my face. The Captain, despite my lateness, offered me a friendly greeting, then turned back toward the group.

"Several of you," he addressed them, frowning now, "Have been questioning my decision to keep Momo Hinamori as my lieutenant." My eyes trailed after his form as he paced up and down in front of the line of advanced hollows, his hands behind his back like a drill sergeant. "So, from now on, she will be training you all. I'm fairly certain this will effectively put your doubts to rest."

That was my que.

I turned to the side and, without even reciting the normally-required incantation, shot a red flame cannon at the nearest target. I smiled contentedly as the dust cleared. Not only was the target I had been aiming for completely gone, but all the others around it were singed and charred my the force of my attack.

The group just stared at me, blinking and shifting uncomfortably.

I felt a laugh bubble up into my throat and out of my mouth. I had never shown that amount of my power to anyone before - had never really felt the need to - and judging by the blank looks of all their faces, they knew very well what it meant. Captain Aizen took their momentary silence as an opportunity to explain.

"The level of kido at which a particular shinigami can perform is a direct indicator of the amount of the amount of spiritual pressure they posses." He gestured to me with one hand, standing just to his left, my fingers intertwined behind my back and my weight shifted all onto one side. An innocent enough position.

"Momo may look frail," Captain Aizen warned the assembled group, "But, I assure you, she has more untapped spiritual energy than any of you out here." There was a sudden glint in the captain's eyes that I could not quite place. It looked as if he were trying to send a message through them without the aid of words. I frowned.

I was sure I was only imagining it, but, if I looked hard enough, I could just make out a sudden and pronounced change in the way that the espada were watching me. It seemed almost as if they were . . . sizing me up; trying to pick out some sort of weak spot in the way that I was standing. I wasn't sure if I was flattered or afraid that they now considered me impressive enough to look at me as an opponent now, rather than some poor, useless kid. A little of both, I supposed.

"You can't let any of it to chance," I said, stepping forward and speaking for the first time. My voice rung clearly through the air, stealing the arrancar's attention and focus. I blinked in surprise, but continued. "You have to take control of every ounce of spirit energy you have, or else it will control you instead." I flash stepped twenty yards away, ending up on top of a target that was not yet damaged. I placed both feet down on the small square of wood that held it up, keeping my balance with ease.

"Grimmjow!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice echo back to them. "Try to shoot me down."

I watched calmly as the azure-haired espada stepped forward, his chest stuck out arrogantly. He fell easily back into an offensive stance his fists raised and ready to strike. I closed my eyes to the scene, focusing on Grimmjow's spiritual energy. Slowly, I stole command of the poorly controlled pressure, manipulating it to obey _my _will instead of the uncoordinated espada's.

Suddenly, Grimmjow spun forward, casting an enormous amount of cero from his outstretched palm. My eyes snapped open and the white-hot sphere of raw spirit energy veered off to the side and hit the stone wall that surrounded the training grounds, disintegrating a good part of the barrier in the process. I shook my head, jumping lithely from the twenty-foot-tall target.

"What did you do?" Grimmjow demanded irritably as I approached the small group once again. I noticed, much to my satisfaction, that Captain Aizen was watching me with approval clear in his eyes. I stopped in front of the espada. He was rather tall to have such a short instructor, I noticed.

"I won," I said simply, craning my neck so that I could actually see his face as he glared down at me. If it had not been for the fact that I knew he wouldn't do anything to upset Captain Aizen, I probably would have been much more frightened by the irked look he was giving me. But the captain was there, I assured myself. I then turned my attention to the rest of the group, who watched me with suspicious eyes.

"Who's next?"

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**A/N: Oooo, Momo is getting a little intimidating. Hehe, anyhoo, sorry if I completely got some of these concepts wrong. If I did, you can just think that I made it up. **

**Read&Review pplz!**


	9. Reunions

**A/N: Wow, I havn't updated in, what, four months? What a beast I am. -_- **

**-B**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah - INSERT SARCASTIC COMMENT HERE - I don't own Bleach.**

******M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**REUNIONS**

The Espada did not like me.

Maybe it was because they had authority issues with being instructed by a five foot tall girl with a physical age of about fourteen, but I knew that none of the advanced hollows could stand me by the end of our first lesson. The boys had had a much bigger problem with me simply because I was a girl - Nnoitra especially - but the feeling of hate toward yours' truly was more or less mutual, no matter which gender we were looking at. I supposed that I should have been used to that particular emotion by that point, but it still stung.

I had honestly been shocked at the fact that I even made it through the first training session. In the end, none of Captain Aizen's experiments had been able to overpower my spiritual control; something that I was immensely grateful for. I had the sneaking suspicion that I might have been reduced to a smoldering pile of ash if that had happened. Regardless, Captain Aizen had been pleased with my demonstration and had asked me to do the same from now on. I, of course, had the word 'yes' out of my mouth before he had even finished asking the question.

It wasn't until a while later that I realized just how often that meant I would have to ask the crazed hollows to try and cero-fry me for the purpose of 'education.'

The only arrancar who didn't appear to be out to kill me was a tired looking espada named Starrk. In fact, he had even complimented me during the practice. Err, well, if you would call 'You're not as pitiful as I expected' a compliment. But at least he didn't seem to want my head mounted on his wall the way everyone else did. Heck, that was good enough for me. And, if I survived long enough, then I might actually become friends with the espada.

I laughed a little to myself. Me? Friends with an espada? Now, that was an idea. When had I become so unrealistic? Especially since when I thought of the words 'friend' and 'espada' in the same sentence, all I could conjure up was the exceedingly disturbing mental image of me and the hollow holding hands and skipping through an unrealistic field of flowers in slow motion. Boy, I really needed a check-up. Maybe if Captain Unohana was still around . . .

"Oooff!"

The oversized books that I carried were thrust into my stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me. I toppled over backward, hitting my tailbone on the ceramic floor of the hallway with excessive force. My books fell all over the floor and on top of me, hitting my exposed shins hard enough that I was positive I would have bruise marks from them later. Frazzled and confused, I peered up off the floor to see who had knocked me over.

My chocolate eyes were met by a pair of cold, steel ones, curtained by a blanket of strawberry-blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rangiku-san," I apologized hurriedly, stooping forward to re-organize my paper work and other materials. Several sheets slid out from between my fingers a second time, as my heartbeat acceleration climbed. Emberassment made me clumsy. "Forgive me, I was not paying attention to where I was going. I'm just a little bit distracted, and-" I forcefully cut off my lengthy and unnecessary explanation in an attempt to stop myself before Ran yelled at me.

Wretching my eyes from those of my friend's, I gathered the rest of my nearly forgotten supplies. I needed to get myself out of there and far from the line of danger that I was about to overstep.

Just as I pulled together the last of it, a beautifully manicured hand appeared in my downcast line if vision, donning a small, purple planner that I had somehow forgotten about when picking up. Shrinking back a little in surprise, I took it gingerly, offering my thanks and sincere apology once again, and praying that Rangiku didn't pick then and there to get out all the anger that I knew she had to be harboring for me by that point. After all, we had not spoken since the morning of my very controversial decision.

I spun around, papers hugged to my flat chest, and started to walk swiftly back the way I had come from. I didn't even care that I was now headed in the complete wrong direction. All that mattered to me was getting out of there and avoiding any unnecessary eye contact with Toshiro's lieutenant. I neared the corner, my mind already doing a little mental victory dance, about to turn it and make a mad dash for my life, when Rangiku's clear and unmistakable voice stopped me.

"Lieutenant Hinamori."

My face paled. Captain Aizen had told everyone to call me that. Somehow, what with the way Izuru and Toshiro had both ignored that particular decree, though, I had assumed that Rangiku would as well. But I had been wrong, as usual, and it was a true testament to how upset she was with me.

My back stiffened and the floor grabbed my feet, holding them in place. I supposed that it was too late to make that run for it, now. My body twisted around enough to let me look back over my shoulder. Still, I couldn't meet Rangiku's eyes, instead fixing them on the steel ring around her neck that had remained on everyone but me . . .

"Yes . . . Rangiku-san?" I responded meekly, and not at all in the way a real lieutenant should. But Rangiku mad was not something that many people got away from without a life-threatening injury to account for it. There were very few people strong-minded enough to keep her in check when she got passionate about something.

The lieutenant, who had always been like a big sister to me, strode the distance between us so that we were just inches apart. I could feel my face being drained of all the blood with each second that flew by. Finally, I pried my eyes off of her 'collar' and forced myself to drag my unwilling gaze to eyes. Her expression didn't disappoint.

If it had not been for Ran's storm cloud eyes overflowing with emotion and giving her away, I would never have been able to read her. But they were just the way they always were: Rangiku's every feeling and thought spilled out through them.

Our eyes connected for only a few brief seconds before the older woman pulled me into a nearly suffocating hug.

"Oh, Momo, I've been so worried about you," I heard her say sincerely, her tangerine colored hair falling all over my face.

"Tch . . . Ran-can't . . . breathe . . ." I choked out, nearly dropping my books all over again in the process. Finally, the brash lieutenant pulled away, flashing her signature, apologetic grin as she did. I deflated, falling forward as my lungs started to work again.

"Sorry, girlie," she amended, repeating what her eyes had already said. "I haven't seen you for almost three weeks. I was starting to get lonely." Rangiku smiled the way she always did, even before everything started falling apart in our world. I almost had to physically shut my mouth to keep from gaping. She was acting so . . . normal. I had accepted as of late that 'normal' was something that I would probably never see or hear from again, but here it was, plain as day; almost as if it were making fun of me.

"Oh," I blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just so busy . . ." Rangiku's gaze softened a little.

"Momo," she started, her voice honest. "Don't worry about Izuru. He's been having a really hard time lately, but he doesn't really want to be angry with you." I stared, surprised at her sudden words.

"Oh," I breathed in spite of myself. Coming from one of my closest friends, I was almost tempted to believe her soft-spoken promise. Almost.

But she was wrong. I had seen it on Izuru's face: he didn't want anything to do with me now. He was treating me exactly like I didn't exist any more, which was somehow worse than when we had been openly arguing with each other. Rangiku didn't seem to agree, though.

"You're still _our_ Momo," she stated with finality of absolute confidence. Suddenly, her face lit up with the kind of childlike expression that she was able to switch on so effortlessly. "And besides, the Captain wouldn't let Izuru get mad at you."

Rangiku smirked knowingly, and I was suddenly reduced to a bright, cherry red, blushing so furiously that I could have passed for a quality heater. I looked up at the ceiling, attempting to retain my dignity and trying not to imagine what might have been going through my friend's head right about then.

She laughed at my expression, a true, genuine laugh, and I suddenly decided that it was worth having Ran make fun of me. Just as long as I could keep her exactly as she was.

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

It was the place I sometimes went when I dreamed.

A small, spring courtyard encircled on all sides by gorgeous sakura trees. Every couple of the coral-tinted plants that surrounded the stone clearing would be a sunset gold color, instead of pink like the rest. Paper lanterns of the same violent shade of pink were strung taut over the clearing, each hand-painted with dark, obsidian caligraphy.

Way up in the sky, a menacing, burnt-orange moon hung overhead, the only thing there to illuminate the scene with it's milky, amber glow. At the center of the courtyard, an ornate, silver lantern protruded from the cobblestones ground, curving over and kindling a single, independent flame. I had become very accustomed to it all.

Something was different this time, though.

The clearing, normally empty and bare, was occupied by a single soul, who sat elegantly on the maplewood bench close to the edge opposite me. Her pale legs were crossed like a princess' and her hands folded neatly in her lap. A blanket of obsidian hair fell over her shoulders, making the gold of her eyes and kimono even more striking.

I breathed deeply, taking in the sight that I had not witnessed in almost six months; ever since the day Captain Aizen betrayed the Soul Society.

She seemed to be waiting for me; this girl in the confines of my mind. She did not speak, instead beckoning to me with her honeyed eyes. I started toward her, taking notice of the change in my own outfit. I was now clothed in a kimono resembling the girl's, but woven from peach-colored silks.

Passing the invisible halfway point of the lantern, I got a better look at my subliminal visitor. She could definitely pass for someone of nobility, and her mouth curved down, as if she were about to have to scold a small child.

I stopped when I reached her. She gazed up at me coolly for a moment, then stood, acknowledging my presence. We were almost face to face, now, the tension so thick it threatened to strangle me. The girl's eyes remained somehow cool and intense all at once. Finally, I decided that enough was enough; that we couldn't simply stand there all day if I had been brought to this place for a reason.

I raised my head, daring to speak the girl's name. She waited patiently.

"Hello . . . Tobiume."

**M-A-K-I-N-G-E-N-E-M-I-E-S**

**A/N: Dun DUNNNNN! Can anyone tell me if I'm spelling 'Nnoitra' wrong? Spanks! Read&Review!**


End file.
